Solsticio
by OoLucyoO
Summary: Vuelve mi fanfic! tercer cap! disfrutenlo!
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado dos años y medio aproximadamente desde que no se había vuelto saber de Lucy, o de Nyuu ,después de todo ellos la conocían por ese nombre, solo Nana sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba después de todo ella también era un _diclonius_ y había sufrido todo lo que ameritaba ser diferente a los humanos. Nana había pensado una vez _"los humanos le temen a lo que es diferente a ellos, por eso intentan aislar a aquellos desafortunados, no, no los matan porque no pueden resistirse a practicar experimentos con ellos, pero los mantienen aislados para que no hagan daño, solo que siempre existe la posibilidad de que aquellos sujetos escapen, como ocurrió con Lucy"_

Estaba amaneciendo, el único hombre que habitaba la casa estaba afuera mirando como salía el sol, no había podido dormir bien esa noche ya que le habían atormentado una serie de pesadillas inusuales para él, ahora se encontraba recordando… _"espérame"._

_Kouta! Ven es hora de desayunar! _

Su prima lo llamaba para desayunar, _"está bien"_, se dijo a sí mismo, _"después de todo, tengo mucha hambre… después podré seguir pensando"_, y entro a la casa.

_Kouta… te he notado muy pensativo últimamente…te ocurre algo?_

_No… no pasa nada Yuka_

El desayuno continuó tranquilo, Nana se mostraba algo triste esa mañana y Kouta estaba muy pensativo, casi podría decirse que estaba deprimido, en consecuencia, Yuka y Mayu estaban preocupadas. Después de haber terminado de comer todos se pararon y no se dijeron nada, Yuka quería averiguar lo que le pasaba a Kouta, después de todo lo quería mucho, le había gustado desde que eran niños, estaba enamorada de él, lo amaba; pero el había estado muy esquivo y la posibilidad de que reaccionara mal ante alguna pregunta o insinuación atemorizaba a la joven.

Eran las tres de la tarde y Kouta estaba afuera desde que habían terminado de desayunar, Yuka lo había estado viendo, pero aún no encontraba el valor para hablarle, no porque le diera vergüenza o algo parecido si después de todo eran primos y se conocían desde pequeños, pero algo le impedía acercarse a él, era como si hubiera alrededor de el una atmósfera distinta a la suya, un mundo distinto al suyo, con objetos distintos, con personas distintas.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Yuka-san!_

La llamada de la pequeña Mayu sacó a Yuka de sus cavilaciones.

_Qué ocurre Mayu-san?_

_Nana-san y yo queríamos decirte que ya estaba lista la cena así que vamos a ir un rato a la playa._

_Está bien, pero no lleguen muy tarde._

Ambas niñas asintieron y salieron a toda prisa de la casa en dirección a la playa, después de todo, no tenían mucho tiempo, pronto tendrían que volver para ultimar los detalles de la cena, lo cual, no tendría que ser muy tarde ya que ellos acostumbraban comer temprano.

Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando Yuka durante todo el día, era ahora o nunca, después de todo, las niñas no llegarían muy tarde, ahora estaban solos, completamente solos, ni siquiera Nyuu, la chica por la cual había sentido celos ciertas ocasiones no estaba para interrumpirlos, definitivamente era, ahora o nunca.

_-Kouta?_

El chico se sorprendió notoriamente, realmente no estaba preparado para tener una conversación con su prima, estaba distraído y seguramente ella se enojaría por eso.

_Ocurre algo malo, Yuka?_

_Eso debería preguntarte yo Kouta_

_A qué te refieres_

_Has estado muy esquivo últimamente y sinceramente me preocupas…_

_Ah…eso…_

_Si, eso, quiero que me digas por qué te comportas así tan de repente, estuve pensando y, me di cuanta que estás así, cada vez más decaído, desde que Nyuu-san dejó de vivir con nosotros, es eso? Tanto te gustaba!_

_El viento de la tarde soplaba con suavidad en la playa, la gente aún no se decidía a irse de aquel agradable lugar ya que el sonido del mar era un hechizo irrechazable, en aquel espacio casi desolado dos niñas buscaban pequeñas conchitas de mar destinadas para el hombre de la casa, pensaron, que quizás eso lo alegraría._

_Nana-san, crees que esto alegrará a Kouta-san? Realmente estoy preocupada por él – _decía mientras recogía una pequeña concha de mar.

_No lo sé_

_Acaso puede que…esto lo ponga más triste porque va a recordar a su hermana Kanae?_

_Quizás… pero, alo mejor no solo se pondrá triste por su hermana, además él dijo que ya no se pondría así porque a su hermana no le gustaría._

_Entonces se alegrará!_

_Eso espero Mayu-chan, eso espero._

La menor de las niñas observó extrañada a su compañera, estaba preocupada por ella ya que desde hace un par de días había estado algo nostálgica y no podía imaginar el motivo, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que su "papa" había muerto y había pensado que ya lo había superado, ¿era por eso u otra cosa le atormentaba?

_Nana-san?_

_Qué ocurre Mayu-chan? _

_Hay algo que te preocupe?_

_Algo que me preocupe? – _estaba sorprendida

_Si, es que…_ _te he visto un poco triste estos días y me preguntaba el motivo._

_No pasa nada Mayu-chan, ya verás que se me pasará_

La pequeña _diclonius_ sonrió para tranquilizar a su amiga, no quería que se preocupara por ella, sentía que no merecía dicho sentimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuka estaba llorando desconsoladamente y su primo no sabía que debía hacer, estaba confundido, no sabía por qué había pasado todo eso aunque en su fuero interno sabía que extrañaba mucho a la niña con quién jugaba en su infancia llevándola al zoológico, a Nyuu, a Lucy; pero ella era la asesina de su querida hermana y de su padre, ¿podría perdonarla algún día? si el no le hubiera mentido, ¿su padre y Kanae seguirían con vida?

_Dime por qué, quiero saber porque sigues interesado en ella… acaso la amabas? ¿tanto era tu amor por ella?_

_Yo… no quise decir eso Yuka, es solo que_

_Qué es Kouta, dímelo_

_Es que…yo… yo la…_

_Kouta-san!, Yuka-san! Ya regresamos!_

Las niñas ya habían regresado, lo cual podría ser bueno o malo según el punto de vista, por ejemplo, para Yuka era el derrumbe total de su intento por descubrir lo que sentía su primo, y para Kouta era todo un alivio.

Después de un rato ya estaban cenando, todo estaba muy callado, hasta que:

_Ah! Kouta-san! Te trajimos esto! – _Acto seguido la pequeña Mayu sacó las conchitas de mar que habían recolectado en la tarde

_Muchas gracias Mayu-chan, Nana-san, son muy bonitas _

_Qué bien! Si se alegró! Qué bien! – _Mayu-chan celebraba su triunfo.

_Se los agradezco mucho._

Media noche. Yuka estaba acostada en su cama sin poder dormir, había estado tan cerca de descubrir lo que sentía Kouta, pero sentía alivio también, ¿qué pasaría si Kouta le decía que amaba a Nyuu, o a Lucy?, fuese como fuese eran la misma personan, pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella?, de pronto escuchó unas pisadas, se asomó por su puerta para ver quién era y resultó ser nada más que su primo. Decidió seguirlo mientras se preguntaba: _¿qué pasaría a partir de ahora?_

Kouta salió de la casa dirigiéndose a la playa, su prima lo seguía cada vez más ansiosa, ¿qué haría Kouta en la playa tan tarde? ¿Acaso se encontraría con alguien?, y si era así, ¿por qué a escondidas?

Llegaron a la playa, Kouta miró a su alrededor un par de veces, por lo que Yuka tuvo que mantener la distancia ya que si se acercaba más podía ser descubierta.

El joven camino hacia el mar y se sentó cerca de el, en el límite en el cual la arena seca se mojaba con el líquido ya oscuro por reflejar la noche sin estrellas por la que pasaban.

La joven, por otro lado, se sentó más atrás guardando una prudente distancia, pero la suficiente como para poder ver a su primo con lujo de detalles, estaba impaciente, sentía las impulsivas ganas de ir y preguntarle por qué demonios estaba ahí y qué estaba esperando, pero él podría mentirle, por otro lado, si esperaba podría atraparlo _in fraganti._

Pasó media hora aproximadamente y el joven ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, a Yuka ya se le estaban durmiendo los pies y las manos, ya que hacía bastante frío y el estar inmóvil entumía su cuerpo, tenía las puntas de los dedos de las manos amoratados, lo cual le causaba un intenso dolor por la falta de circulación sanguínea, pero el deseo de descubrir lo que ocultaba su primo era más fuerte y no desistiría por nada del mundo.

- _Kouta, por dios, que demonios estás esperando – _murmuraba la joven ya impaciente, mientras se preguntaba cómo Kouta no sufría hipotermia todavía, si estaba vestido únicamente con sus pantalones y una camiseta sin mangas, y, por otro lado, ella estaba cubierta con chaqueta, bufanda, pantalones abrigados, etc., y sentía que se le estaban congelando los huesos.

En ese momento invadió nuevamente a la joven esa sensación de que Kouta vivía en un mundo totalmente distinto, parecía como si él le fuera totalmente ajeno y eso, la angustiaba enormemente.

Por fin, Kouta se levantó de la arena y se dirigió al lado derecho de la playa, Yuka advirtió el movimiento e hizo el ademán de seguirlo, pero en ese momento sintió un profundo sueño, su cuerpo estaba totalmente adormecido y apenas podía moverse, era como si algo la mantuviera en el suelo, intentó levantarse pero cayó inmediatamente a la fría arena, empezó a quedarse dormida mientras veía a su primo alejarse en la oscuridad, vio a otro figura, otra silueta, otra sombra, hizo todo lo posible por distinguir quién o qué era, pero cuando creyó reconocer algo, todo se volvió negro.

_Kouta…_

La chica despertó en su habitación, el sol del amanecer la había despertado, al recordar todo lo que había pasado, se sobresaltó y se sentó en su cama rápidamente.

_Kouta!!_

Como si su deseo hubiera sido cumplido por arte de magia, el chico entró en la habitación de su prima con semblante calmado, incluso algo cansado.

_Qué bueno. Al fin despertaste Yuka._

_Kouta…dime, ¿tú me trajiste hasta acá? – _mientras pronunciaba esas palabras Yuka se auto convenció de que era la pregunta más estúpida que pudo hacer ya que si no había sido él, entonces quién.

_Así es, te encontré tirada en la playa, estabas muy fría, parecías un cadáver, me asusté mucho así que te traje a la casa inmediatamente._

_Gracias, pero... ¿podrías responderme una pregunta?_

_Dime_

_Con quién estabas Kouta_

_Yo? Pero si estaba completamente solo, acaso viste a alguien junto a mí?_

_Si… me pareció ver a alguien – _en ese momento Yuka se maldijo por haberse dormido.

_No había nadie… estaba solo Yuka_

_Ya veo…_

Lo que más quería Yuka era creerle a su primo, pero algo se lo impedía, después de todo, ella misma había visto otra silueta al lado de la de Kouta, él estaba con alguien, estaba segura de ello, y averiguaría quién era, necesitaba hacerlo.

_Kouta… ¿tú no me mentirías cierto?_

_Por qué habría de hacer algo así Yuka_

_Kouta… tú si estabas con alguien anoche_

_Yuka, debió ser fruto de tu imaginación, yo estaba solo_

_Deja de mentirme Kouta! Yo vi a alguien junto a ti! Quién era! Dímelo! – _la chica ya se estaba desesperando, su primo no acostumbraba mentirle, era pésimo para hacerlo y por eso siempre lo descubría, pero, por qué ahora le estaba mintiendo tan descaradamente, qué era lo que quería ocultarle con tanto esmero.

_Está bien Yuka… si, estaba con alguien anoche, pero eso no tiene importancia, solo me topé con una amiga a la cual no veía hace bastante tiempo._

_Una amiga?_

_Si, una amiga de la infancia, como tú pero ella no es mi prima – _el chico sonrió – _nos conocimos hace mucho y bueno me dio mucho gusto haberla visto, es todo._

_Y cómo se llama tu amiga, si a ti te cae bien a mi también podría simpatizarme, no crees?_

_Ella… ella ya no está aquí, pero me dijo que volvería._

Después de que Kouta abandonó la habitación, su prima se quedó pensando en la amiga misteriosa de su primo, ella no sabía que él tuviera más amigos, pero quizás no tendría que preocuparse tanto, después de todo él debió tener muchos, pero, por más que quisiera pasarlo por alto no podía, ¿simple curiosidad? O algo más.


End file.
